


【黛赤】邂逅

by Mayumi122



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayumi122/pseuds/Mayumi122
Summary: ※ 2019 黛前輩生日賀文※ 這次題材的靈感是小說第六本的”旅立ちの時”(啟程之時)洛山篇的橋段，無冠三人追著赤司問說是不是真有黛這一號人物的存在，赤司雲淡風輕的回答”誰知道呢？”卻顫抖著肩膀不停偷笑。





	【黛赤】邂逅

儘管即將迎來春季，但位於京都的洛山高校卻仍帶著微微的寒意。從禮堂中走出來的赤司深吸了一口冰冷的的空氣，忍不住微微地打了個哆嗦，卻不像周遭的學生縮著脖子哈著手心取暖，反倒一如往常神色自若地挺起胸膛朝著佇立在噴水池邊顯然正在等待他的三人走過去。

「小征！」

洛山籃球部的副隊長實渕朝著他們的紅髮小隊長招招手，直到赤司走到他們跟前時才笑意吟吟的說道：「畢業生致詞辛苦了！小征的演講很帥氣哦！」

「謝謝。」赤司微微笑：「不過你們也不是特意為了向我說這件事才在這裡等我的吧？」

「真是的，什麼事都瞞不過小征呢！」

「你們不就是為了向我打聽黛前輩的事才在這裡等我嗎？」

「沒錯沒錯！」小太郎答得特別大聲，一面還使勁揮舞著雙手：「剛剛畢業典禮的時候完全沒看到他呢！」

「那是因為你睡著了啦！」玲央沒好氣的說道：「不過退場的時候有稍微留意了一下，似乎沒看到人呢…..但是在那之後小征應該有看到黛前輩吧？」

「對對，如何如何？哭了沒有？」

聽見小太郎和玲央連珠炮似的問話，赤司少見的露出了避重就輕的微笑：「誰知道呢？」

「啊！那個笑容是怎麼回事？果然哭了吧！」

「但是那傢伙的泣顏很難想像啊…..嗝！」

「好了，該回教室去了，雖然畢業典禮結束了，但還有班會吧！」

聽見赤司的話，其餘三人只好嘟著嘴跟在赤司後面邁步往教學大樓的方向前進。但走了沒幾公尺，耐不住安靜的小太郎忍不住開口打破了沉默：「我說啊，黛前輩是真的存在的吧？總感覺他像影子一樣…啊不不，就連那個人到底有沒有讀我們學校都很可疑啊！」

「啥？小太郎你說什麼呢？」

「而且那傢伙連籃球部的引退式都沒來…..嗝！這種懷疑也不無道理啊！」

玲央覺得頭開始痛了起來，趕緊轉向他們當中唯一的正常人尋求支援：「小征，你也來說一說，黛前輩是真實存在的對吧？」

「誰知道呢？」

雖然語氣平淡，但玲央卻第一次看見赤司笑得連肩膀都在微微顫抖。

 

「欸，話說那不是三年級的坂本嗎？之前也是一軍的…..」小太郎突然停了下來，望著不遠的樹下的男學生道：「我去打個招呼~~」

「等等小太郎，你真是太不會看氣氛啦！」玲央連忙跩住了小太郎的手臂，害得小太郎哀哀叫痛：「你看你看！是可愛的學妹來找他拿制服的扣子啦！這時候就該識趣點留給人家單獨相處的空間嘛！」

「喔…..」

「喔什麼！」玲央憤慨的喊道：「就說你們這群臭男生一點都不懂得女孩兒們的心思，那個學妹可是仰慕坂本前輩很久了耶！我們之前練習的時候那個女孩兒常常會站在門口悄悄往體育館裏頭看…..啊，看到那浪漫的一幕就會讓人忍不住感嘆這就是青春啊~~~」

「隨便啦我想吃牛肉飯…….嗝！」根武谷毫不掩飾地打了個呵欠，卻立刻收到玲央一記沒好氣地怒瞪。「真是的，像你這種滿腦子牛肉飯的人怎麼能夠懂女孩兒細膩的小心思呢！」

「我們也不打算懂啦…..」

「不准插嘴！」玲央嚴厲的瞪了小太郎一眼，嚇得對方趕緊噤聲不再多話。看見對方終於安靜之後，玲央終於滿意的點頭：「看那樣子，坂本前輩大概是那女孩的初戀吧！初戀的味道啊，帶有蘋果的芳香──」

「咦？初戀為啥會有蘋果的味道？」小太郎忍不住打斷了玲央的話提問。聽見小太郎的問題，玲央並沒有惱怒的喝斥對方閉嘴，反倒露出了陶醉的神情：「因為是『初戀』啊！」

「啥？這算什麼回答啊？」

 

見狀，走在最前面的赤司輕笑一聲，回過頭道：「實渕說初戀有蘋果的味道，應該是來自於明治時代的浪漫派詩人島崎藤村所寫的『初戀』這首詩吧！」

「真不愧是小征~~~~~沒錯，就是這首詩哦！我最近可喜歡讀詩了呢，總有一天要朗讀給──」

「這人是誰啊？」無視了玲央美麗的幻想，小太郎打斷了玲央的話頭轉而朝赤司問道，赤司不慌不忙的回答：「就如剛剛所說，島崎是19世紀末期的作家。他寫的這首名為『初戀』的詩在1896年的10月30日發表，後人便將這一天訂為『初戀之日』。」

「唔哦，真不愧是赤司司！」聽見赤司的回答，小太郎不由得停下了腳步滿臉震驚：「居然連這種冷門的知識都知道！」

「是你太不讀書啦！」玲央沒好氣的輕敲了下小太郎的頭，一邊拍拍他的後背示意他繼續往前走：「剛剛說初戀有蘋果的味道，因為詩裡面描寫的主角就是相遇在蘋果樹下呢！」

玲央一邊說著，一邊輕聲朗誦起來：

 

_「在妳輕撥額前瀏海時，我在蘋果樹下看妳_

_至今我仍然想念著，頭上插著小花裝飾的妳。_

_溫柔的伸出白皙的手，把蘋果交給我_

_這淡紅的秋天果實，開始了初戀的甜蜜。_

_我的心在嘆息，妳的頭髮令我著迷_

_妳在快樂的初戀酒杯裡，倒進柔情。_

_蘋果園的果樹下，蜿蜒的小路_

_誰與我走在這條狹窄小路？我在心底呼喚著妳。_

 

怎麼樣？很浪漫吧？詩中以蘋果暗示了初戀的酸澀與甜蜜，但是主角最後卻沒能與他心儀的女孩兒一同在小路上並肩而行，暗示初戀往往無疾而終…….啊！你們這兩個不解風情的傢伙，別在我朗誦這麼美麗的詩歌時打哈欠啊！也不准打嗝！」

「可是玲央姐，」小太郎雙手插在口袋裡，拖著聲音道：「我是能感覺的到這首詩很美啦！但一點共鳴都沒有啊！初戀什麼的…..」

「那是因為你們這群臭男生實在太不浪漫啦！每個人的心底深處多少都會留有另一個人的影子，就算談了新的對象，但那個人的影子仍會留在心底深處，這就是苦澀卻又甜蜜的初戀啊！你說對吧，小征！」玲央一邊捧著臉頰說道，一邊扭頭尋求支持。

「嗯。」

「所以我說……嗯？」玲央硬生生的停住了話頭，停下腳步兩眼發直的望著走在他們前頭的赤司：「慢著，難不成小征心中也有個初戀情人？」

「有哦。」

「欸…. **欸─────────** **???????!!!!!!!!!!** 」

小太郎和玲央同聲驚叫起來，引起了附近不少同學的側目，甚至連永吉都不再打嗝了，而是滿臉驚恐的望著微笑回過頭望著他們的赤司：「什麼？初戀？你嗎？」

「是的。」

「不、不會吧？對象是誰？是誰？高的矮的胖的瘦的？年齡呢？長的怎麼樣？是你媽媽嗎？」小太郎連珠炮似的問道，另一邊的玲央不惶多讓，他結結巴巴的問道：「居然有人能夠讓小征動心…..？究竟是什麼樣的人？還有小太郎，最後一個問句是怎麼回事？那種問話方式太失禮了！」

「可是不是很多人說男生的初戀對象是媽媽，女生的初戀是爸爸嗎？」

「你胡說什麼呢？」

兩人爭辯了起來，直到永吉不高興的嘀咕了一聲：「好吵…..」才總算讓喋喋不休的兩人安靜下來，轉頭望著似乎沒有意識到自己發出了什麼驚天宣言的赤司。而在他們前方的當事者則不為所動，仍舊掛著溫和的微笑。

「說起那件事…..恐怕要讓大家失望了，因為並沒有大家想的這麼波瀾壯闊，只是一件再普通不過的小事罷了。」

「不不，赤司司會一直記得某個人本身就很令人驚訝了啦…..」

「所以究竟是什麼樣的人啊？」

「關於這件事，其實我也記得並不十分清楚。再加上細節有許多令人難以置信的地方，因此我常常會懷疑那是否只是一場夢境呢！」

「難道….這就是傳說中的夢中情人嗎？」

「才不是呢！那個人肯定存在的，對吧小征？」

「誰知道呢？」

「啊，別賣關子了啦！告訴我們是怎麼一回事吧！」

「說起來….那是我小學的時候發生的事情了──」

其他三人全都安靜下來，全神貫注的望著赤司。

「那時候我的母親剛去世不久，赤司家的人還在料理著後事，而我當時因為年紀還小，還沒有從喪母以及失去生活依靠的打擊中回復過來。」

 

沒有料到居然是這樣的開頭，其他三人不由得愣了愣。儘管赤司一副雲淡風輕的樣子，但對於當時的小赤司來說無疑是非常沉重的打擊吧。

「不用露出那樣的表情。」像是察覺到他們的沉默，赤司淡淡的笑了笑：「我想我家裡的情況你們多少也聽說了一些。那時候，父親為了讓我忘卻悲痛，反而給了我更多的作業和該學習的東西。在那種連大人都會叫苦的作業量和工作量中，我終於忍受不了，離家了。」

像是回想起什麼年少輕狂的往事一般，赤司輕吁了一口氣：「雖然說是離家，但其實也只是趁著騎馬的空檔，偷偷避開了老師和僕人的注意自己在附近的林子裡漫無目的的走著。那時候的我，失去了母親這個唯一的精神依靠，茫然無助，不曉得自己這麼拼命的目的是為了什麼。甚至有一瞬間，會覺得如果我不是赤司家的人就不用承受這麼多壓力了。在這個念頭的驅使下，我偷偷跑進了附近的林子，一個人坐在樹底下望著遠方沉思。儘管知道之後會受到父親非常嚴厲的責備，但我仍然不打算回去。」

一行人慢慢的走著，靜靜的聽著赤司敘述著往事。

「就在那時候，我聽見附近有窸窸窣窣的聲音。因為擔心有蛇，所以我決定先去察看情況，如果有必要的話得請僕人來抓蛇。我循著聲源盡量不發出聲音的躡腳走去，卻沒想到──」赤司拖長了聲音，確定完全引起了其他三人的好奇心之後才繼續說下去：「──居然看見有個人就坐在不遠處的蘋果樹下。那個人的穿著打扮絕不是家裡的僕人，而且也不像是來家裡拜訪的客人。儘管我也設想過會不會是新的家庭教師，但是那個人怎麼看都太年輕了，絕對沒有超過二十歲，完全不像是一位經驗豐富的指導者。再說，那個人的頭上沾滿了落葉，手肘和膝蓋部分都磨髒了，簡直就像是剛剛從樹上掉下來一樣。」

「是不請自來的『外來者』嗎？」聽得入迷的玲央忍不住開口問。赤司點點頭：「當時的我就是這麼想的。雖說是林子，但畢竟還是屬於赤司家的領地，因此我決定先去問問這個人的身分。如果有必要的話得把他請出去。」

「接下來呢？接下來怎麼樣了？」小太郎催促著。

「正當我想著要如何和這個人接觸而不會引起對方的懷疑時，那個人反而先看見我了。他露出了驚訝的表情卻沒有開口，但那個眼神簡直就像是在說『這種林子裡怎麼會有小孩？』」

「嘛，那時候的赤司才小學，會有這種反應很正常吧！」永吉手交叉在後腦評論道。赤司點頭。

「那個人似乎也很困惑，完全沒有要起身離開的意思。我走近並仰頭看著那個人，但不巧的是因為逆光的緣故，我沒能完全看清楚他的容貌，印象中只記得那個人穿著深色的西裝，雖然打了領帶但領口的扣子並沒有完全扣上。略顯蒼白的細長手指上拿著一本看不清楚封面的書。我正要開口，那個人卻伸出沒有拿書的那一隻手，輕輕的拍了拍我的頭。雖然說不上有多令人愉快，但是那隻手給人的感覺很溫暖。」

眾人等待著，卻發現赤司不再多言。「咦？然、然後呢？」

「二年級的教室在這一層，我們就在這裡分別吧。」

「欸？等等，赤司司！故事還沒說完啊！」「小征太狡猾了，怎麼偏偏選在這種最吊人胃口的地方停下來呢！」

赤司什麼都沒說，朝其他三人點頭微笑致意之後便朝著樓梯翩然離去。

 

「嗚哇，赤司司居然停在這種地方…..等下沒心情開班會了啦！」

「不過不管結局如何，那個人都很神祕不是嗎？就這樣突然出現在小征家的林子裡，就像是憑空出現似的。」

「但感覺很怪啊，」永吉一邊打著哈欠一邊道：「赤司的敘述裡有很多地方都是模模糊糊的一筆帶過，這聽起來只像是他的夢境而已吧！」

「嗯….而且居然會離家，聽起來也不像是小征的風格呢…….」玲央思索著：「莫非真的只是小征的一個夢？」

「但是喜歡上夢裡出現的人也太誇張啦！」小太郎叉起手臂沉思，他緊皺著眉頭，眉頭越蹙越深，閉上眼睛抓耳撓腮，最後突然大喊：「不行！今天放學之後我一定要去找赤司司，沒聽他說完結局我全身都不舒服！」

「我也跟你去！後續小征和那個人發生了什麼事我也很有興趣呢~~」

「我說啊，」永吉轉過頭望著赤司剛剛離去的方向道：「一年級的教室在樓下吧？我怎麼看見赤司往樓上走？」

「小永你看錯了吧！」玲央頭也不回的說道：「三年級的教室是空的，現在樓上的教室都沒有人了啦！快點快點，再不進教室的話要遲到了哦！」

永吉搔搔頭，朝著樓梯望了最後一眼之後尾隨在玲央身後走進了教室。

 

*     *     *

 

事實上，正如永吉所看見的，赤司的確正沿著樓梯慢慢往上走，只不過他的目標並不是樓上空無一人的教室，而是頂樓的天台。當他悄聲無息地推開了通往天台的安全門時，毫不意外地看見了洛山籃球隊的第五名首發隊員──現在已經是「前」首發了──靠在欄杆邊低頭熟睡著，手上還拿著一本半闔上的輕小說。

剛剛玲央他們猜錯了一件事，在畢業典禮前後赤司並沒有去找那位銀色頭髮的前輩，畢竟當初可是和他約定了「畢業之前不會再去找他」。現在畢業典禮結束了，禁令解除！

赤司靠在欄杆前，以手撐著下巴偏頭凝視著絲毫沒被他的到來而驚醒的另一個人。對了，在林子裡遇到那個人的時候，天空也是像現在這樣晴空萬里呢。

看著另一個人的睡顏，赤司的思緒慢慢飄回了好幾年前……

 

*     *     *

 

「請問你是什麼人？迷路了嗎？」幼小的赤司以他還未變聲的稚嫩聲音仰頭朝另一個人說道。那個人收回了拍著赤司頭頂的手，好半晌才答非所問的說了一句：「不行，這違和感實在太強烈了……」

「違和感？」小赤司敏銳的察覺到了一個他從未在書上看過的新單詞。

「不，當我沒說吧。」那個人拍了拍頭上的落葉，索性盤腿坐了下來：「這是哪裡？」

「是我家的樹林。如果是誤闖的話，雖然很遺憾，但恐怕我得請你離開。」小赤司振振有詞地以年幼的聲音說出完全不符合他年齡的成熟話語。

「樹林，我怎麼就沒想到呢？」那個人低聲咕噥著，似乎完全不在意赤司剛剛委婉地對他下了逐客令：「你現在還是小學吧？怪不得那麼小……」

而且可愛多了，那個人似乎又自言自語地補上一句，我們那個小隊長才沒有這麼可愛。

「你認識我嗎？」小赤司那雙純潔無瑕的眼睛望著面前的陌生人，想要在記憶中找出一絲曾經相逢過的痕跡，但是無論如何想，赤司都想不起來曾經在哪裡見過面前的這個人。

「算是吧。不過現在的你不知道也無妨。」那個陌生人輕笑了一聲，「居然能發現我的存在，這一點倒是完全沒變。」

經過這個人的提醒，小赤司終於發現了：和普通人比起來，這個人的存在感的確是弱了一點，幾乎到了沒有仔細去注意的話就不會發現的地步。意識到這一點，小赤司連忙伸手去摸那個人的手。

很好，確認了不是鬼魂，而是可以摸到實體的普通人類。

「喂，不要隨便摸我啊！」那個人抽回了手，沒好氣的說道。

「你剛剛也隨意拍了我的頭，所以我們互不相欠。」不知道為什麼，這個人說話的語氣雖然相當隨意，卻不會讓赤司感到不快，反而有種親近的感覺，畢竟在他的身邊幾乎沒有大人會以這種隨興的語調對他說話。

「話說你怎麼會單獨出現在這裡？」那個人一邊左右張望一邊說道：「我還以為小少爺無論到哪裡，後面都會有一群人護送著──」

「因為我不想回去。」面對眼前這個率性的青年，小赤司似乎也卸下了心防，甚至沒去計較對方叫他小少爺：「如果回去的話，只會有堆積如山的作業，還有嚴格的父親………」

「那你媽媽呢？」

未料，聽到青年這個簡短的問句，小赤司的眼眶忍不住酸澀起來。他用力眨眨眼睛偏過頭道：「幾天前….到另一個世界去了。」

在這句話之後，是一陣短暫的沉默。

「我很遺憾。」青年輕聲說道，赤司搖搖頭，用力忍住了想要流淚的衝動：「儘管如此，我母親教會了我打籃球，這是我母親….媽媽留給我的禮物。」

「那麼，要來打籃球嗎？」

赤司不敢置信地抬起頭，那個青年繼續道：「雖然比我矮，不過感覺現在的你和我1on1的話也不會輸呢！畢竟我認識的赤司就是這樣一個如此強悍，絕對不會輸的人啊！」

「雖然我有這個意願，不過目前有兩個困難，一是沒有場地，二是沒有籃球。」赤司認真的回答。

「那就留到之後吧。」青年低聲笑了起來：「我可是很想再見識一次你用173公分的身高灌籃的英姿呢！」

雖然自己現在的身高沒這麼高，不過如果真的長到173的話要灌籃應該──

「我會灌籃？」赤司的眼睛亮了起來。

「那當然了。你不是什麼都會嗎？」

不是嘲諷，也不是調侃，而是出自於內心完全的信任。眼前這個素昧平生的陌生人，卻毫無理由的相信自己什麼都會。

「為什麼…..？」

「因為你是赤司征十郎啊！」眼前的青年說著，一把將他拉過來攬在懷裡：「未來的你，或許會遇到困難的事、寂寞悲傷的事、困惑無助的事，不得不自己去面對……但是你一定都能跨越這些障礙，成為一個了不起的人物的。」

小小的手指緊揪著青年深灰色的西裝袖子，聽見那個人在自己耳邊繼續道：「另外，冬季杯決賽時向你說出了那麼不經思考的話…..我為這件事道歉。」

「冬季杯…..決賽…..？」

那個人並沒有回答赤司的問題，而是鬆開擁抱之後站了起來。這時赤司才發現眼前的青年很高，大概180公分左右吧。被內心的衝動驅動，赤司幾乎是下意識的揪住了那個人的褲腳：「你要走了？」

「不走的話我可麻煩了，你家的人來找你了。」

那個青年說著，一邊從樹上摘下了一顆蘋果放在赤司小小的手心：「我在未來等你。就用蘋果當作是我們之間的信物吧！赤司。」

酒紅色的瞳孔裡映照出了眼前那個穿著深灰色西裝的青年身影，一頭銀髮在夕陽的映照下彷彿在閃閃發光。一陣強風吹過，揚起的風沙使得小赤司忍不住揉了揉自己的眼睛。待他回過神來，眼前的那個青年卻已消失無蹤了。

小赤司看著手心裡的蘋果，露出了久違的微笑。他將那顆蘋果緊緊揣在懷裡，朝著不斷呼喚他名字的僕人那兒小步跑去。

 

幾年之後，從帝光畢業的赤司順利的進入了日本首屈一指的籃球名校洛山高校，也毫不意外的遇到了當年在樹林裡的那個青年。只不過對方似乎完全沒有任何印象，當赤司特意去天台與那個人搭話時，也換來了對方的一句「不是你好，而是初次見面吧！」對此赤司並不感到多大意外，仍舊自信滿滿地退回了那個人的退部申請並將他從二軍升上了首發。至於兩人重逢的信物……赤司手上捧著那本封面名為「鐘錶裝置的 **蘋果** 與蜂蜜與妹妹」的輕小說時，心裡忍不住感嘆語言學的各種奧妙。順帶一提雖然這本輕小說的內容有點陳腐，但他還是承認蘋果糖/林檎炭(りんごたん)很可愛吧！

 

「別悶不吭聲地站在這裡啊，會嚇到人的！」

突然間出現的聲音將赤司的思緒拉回了現實。他低下頭，發現黛不曉得什麼時候已經醒了，此時正沒好氣地望著以手撐在欄杆上的自己：「還有別觀察我睡覺啊！真是的…..這麼可愛的果然還是只有夢裡才會出──」彷彿是意識到自己失言，黛立刻閉緊了嘴巴。

見赤司抬高了眉毛，黛才別過眼神，心不甘情不願地說道：「剛剛打盹的時候做了一個………..夢。只是夢境有點太過真實了，我需要…..咳咳……適應一下。」

「哦？是個什麼樣的夢呢？」

「不告訴你。」黛粗聲粗氣的說道，站起身來：「然後呢？特意在畢業典禮之後跑到這裡來，肯定是有什麼話要說吧？」

「首先是祝你生日快樂，然後有些事情想確認一下…..」

「總覺得祝我生日快樂這件事好像只是附帶的…..算了。你要確認什麼？」黛雙手隨意地靠在欄杆上，一派輕鬆地問道。

「這個嘛……只是想確認你是否帶著 **蘋果** ──」

黛手上的輕小說掉到了地上，剛剛從容不迫的樣子此刻完全消失無蹤。

 

「老天，那只是夢對吧？快點告訴我那只是夢！」

「這個嘛…究竟是夢還是現實呢？」赤司故意說道，好心情的看著黛變了臉色。

「快點、立刻、給我、全部忘掉！」黛咬牙切齒地說道。

「不曉得黛前輩說的是哪一部分？說的是信物是蘋果那一段還是不由分說地抱住小時候的我那一段？如果是的話我可有點困擾了呢，因為那是我珍貴的回憶啊！」赤司笑意吟吟地說道。

「……所以究竟發生了什麼事？難不成是現在的我透過夢境穿越回幾年前遇到以前的你嗎？這種發展實在太俗套了，連輕小說都不會這麼寫啊！」

「誰知道呢？」赤司說著，一邊走過去拾起了黛掉在地上的書，輕輕地放在他的手裡。「你不是總說屋頂是個不可思議的邂逅巢穴嗎？」

「但是這也太──不可思議了。」

赤司迎上了對方的目光，露出了微笑。

 

「久等了，黛前輩。」

 

 

 

 ──Fin.

 

 

 

後記：

 

「小太郎，你看到小征了沒有？」

「沒有.....我這裡也沒看見。照理說赤司司的存在感很高，不可能沒看見啊！」

「人家超級在意接下來的故事結局啦！不行.....我得問清楚是 **哪個厚顏無恥的臭男人居然偷走了小征的心！」**

「玲央姐，快收起你的兇相啊太可怕了！」

**Author's Note:**

> ※ 島崎藤村的《初戀》與初戀之日的由來是真有其事ww
> 
> ※ 玲央姊喜歡讀詩的設定來自於官方小說第五本的"第六人的午休"，就是黛前輩輪流被四個後輩騷擾的故事ww 玲央來屋頂拜訪黛的時候手中拿著一本海涅的詩集(註：德國浪漫派詩人)，說以後要朗讀詩給喜歡的對象聽，黛則在心裡吐槽高二的男生喜歡詩，這是何等的多愁善感！而且以自己比玲央多了半年的人生來看，他這輩子沒遇過、也沒聽說過會有喜歡對方朗讀詩給自己聽的女性。
> 
> ※ 本文第一段是官方小說第六本"啟程之時"的內容，不過有稍作修改，沒有完全照搬。
> 
> ※ 文中有一小段描寫了赤司靠在欄杆上看著黛的睡顏，這是取自官方圖。  
> 時至今日，我已經不想再去吐槽在同一個系列的圖裡，睡著的都是奇蹟+火神，唯獨洛山組例外，赤司是醒的。  
>   
> 


End file.
